1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, a method for manufacturing a light source device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
A solid-state light source, such as a semiconductor laser, with which high-luminance and high-output light is obtainable has attracted attention as a light source used for a projector. A projector using the solid-state light source has advantages such as enabling the downsizing of a device, having excellent color reproducibility, enabling instant lighting, and having a long life of the light source. JP-A-2010-78975 discloses an illumination device including a plurality of laser light sources, a plurality of collimate lenses, a condensing lens, and a rod integrator. In the illumination device disclosed in JP-A-2010-78975, a plurality of lights emitted from the plurality of laser light sources pass through the collimate lenses corresponding to the respective laser light sources, are incident on the condensing lens, concentrated by the condensing lens, and incident on the rod integrator.
In an illumination device including a plurality of laser light sources, somewhat variation inevitably occurs in the mounting accuracy of the laser light sources. In the illumination device disclosed in JP-A-2010-78975, when the mounting accuracy of the laser light sources is varied, light emitted from a laser light source that is mounted at a position deviated from a predetermined design position may not foe incident on the rod integrator. In that case, there is a problem that the light-use efficiency of the illumination device is reduced.